Orgy in Hogwarts Express
by TheNumber007
Summary: Fem!harry (Harriet), Fem!Ron (Rosalie), Male!Hermione (Hector), Male!Ginny (Gabriel), Neville and Luna joined in Hogwarts express for heated orgy. Warning contains graphical description of sexual intercourse. minute F/F/F interaction smut and lemons. One-shot.


Gabriel awoke the next morning to Hector apparating into the room. Hector whispered to Harriet, "You had better get upstairs at Rosalie's before Mrs. Weasley comes in." Gabriel jumped up with a little "plop" when his dick left Harriet's pussy. She summoned her clothes and apparated back upstairs to getting dressed. Once she reached in Rosalie's room she threw her clothes on and packed her trunk. She made sure her cloak was in her robes pocket and grabbed her trunk and Hedwig. Gabriel followed Hector down the stairs and the scene this morning was calmer. Only Hector, Harriet, Gabriel and Rosalie were setting out for Hogwarts. A ministry car pulled up outside the house and they all piled in and were off for the train. They arrived at platform 9 3/4 with half an hour to spare. The four of them stowed their luggage into the last compartment and came back to say their goodbyes. They then piled onto the train right before it started to take off. They all were changed into their robes right away. They sat down and waited for the lunch trolley to come by. Harriet bought them all snacks. After eating their chocolate frogs (Rosalie still has not finished her collection) and cauldron cakes they cuddled onto the two benches.

Gabriel and Harriet started making out followed by Hector and Rosalie. Gabriel reached over and pulled the blinds to the compartment closed so they could have more privacy. Gabriel then moved his hand into Harriet's robe and felt her breasts. Her nipples were hard and erect. Gabriel then opened up her robe, took one of her tits into his mouth, and sucked. He took her nipple into his teeth and slightly bit it. Harriet moaned a little which made Hector and Rosalie break apart and look. Rosalie reached her robe and spread it open and asked Hector, "So what are you waiting for?" with a big smile on her face. Meanwhile Gabriel's mouth was getting tired so he lifted Harriet onto her legs and lifted her robe. Gabriel then pulled his cock through a hole and guided her onto it. They were facing each other as she sat down. They kissed as Gabriel plunged his cock in and out of her. Gabriel looked around Harriet and say Rosalie and Hector was doing the same thing. Gabriel reached into Harriet's robes and started playing with her tits.

"Were not disturbing you guys are we?" Gabriel heard a dreamy voice coming from the door of the compartment. Luna and Neville were standing there holding hand with Neville staring at Harriet. "When did you two start going out?" Gabriel asked them. Luna grabbed a hold of Neville's robes and opened them up. "Since I found out his dick is 9 inches long." Luna told them. Neville just went beet red. Harriet and Rosalie just stared at it with their jaws on the floor. Gabriel gave Harriet a little playful slap on the ass and she came back to reality. Neville sat next to Gabriel and Luna sat right on top of him like everyone else. Hector took his wand and said, "'Muffliato" at the door so no one could hear them. Gabriel just looked around and smiled, "I wish this could have happened last year. It would have made things go much faster." Gabriel thought to himself. Gabriel grabbed Harriet's waist and continued sliding his cock into her. Harriet gyrated her hips to get the best feeling she could. Gabriel then heard Rosalie squeal so he looked over at her and saw Hector fucking her from behind. That gave Gabriel and idea as he picked Harriet up and set her down on the floor on all fours. Right next to Rosalie, Harriet looked into Rosalie's eyes and smiled while Gabriel got behind her and put his cock into her ass. All the girls were panting and moaning by now with smiles on their faces. Gabriel heard a grunt from Hector and new he came into Rosalie's ass because he pulled it out. Rosalie was not through yet though, she lay on her back underneath Harriet and sucked on her tits while Harriet reached over and sank a couple of fingers into Rosalie's pussy. "I'm going to cum." Gabriel said aloud. Harriet pulled his cock out, turned around, and took it into her mouth. It only took a second and Gabriel shot his load into her mouth. Harriet swallowed it all and did not waste a drop. Meanwhile it sounded as if Neville had finished to.

The three boys were spent but the girls were still in the mood. Luna joined Harriet and Rosalie on the floor for some aftermath fun. Harriet laid down on her back and Rosalie climbed on top of her face with her ass on Harriet's nose. Luna got down in between Harriet's legs and stuck her tongue into her dripping wet pussy. Luna pulled out a rolled up copy of the Quibbler, which in Hector's opinion, looked waterproof. Next thing he saw was amazing. Luna shoved the magazine into Harriet's pussy and then she inserted the other end into her own pussy. Luna and Harriet's pussies looked as if they were glued together at the pussy. Rosalie meanwhile got up; it looked as though she was done to. Harriet sat up, her and Luna started kissing which was the most erotic thing Neville had ever seen. Harriet and Luna were grinding their hips together moaning into each other's mouths.

This just turned Gabriel, Hector and Neville on, they all became instantly hard. Neville this time went over to Harriet and placed his cock into her. Hector meanwhile wanted to know what Luna's pussy felt like so he pulled her apart from Harriet. He lay on his back and placed Luna on top of him. Hector grabbed her hips and started pounding away into her. This time Luna was yelling as loud as possible, her pussy was probably being fucked raw and she seemed to be enjoying it. Hector heard Rosalie moaning and was wondering what she was doing considering the only guy left was…Gabriel was on top of Harriet pounding her pussy raw. "I've wanted to do this ever since you started growing tits." Hector heard Gabriel whisper in Rosalie's ear. Hector smiled and turned his attention back to Luna who had her eyes close and was moaning. Hector reached up and grabbed her tits in which were the same size of Harriet's.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes time." they heard overhead. Everyone picked up their rhythm and it seemed everyone came at the same time including the girls. After a couple minute rests, everyone got up and dressed. Hector cleaned all the cum left behind with a couple of well-placed spells. They felt the train come to a halt and emptied into the corridor like everyone else. It did not seem as packed as usual; some kids probably did not come back after Dumbledore's death. Even though there was still a lot of students that came back. The six of them climbed of and saw Hagrid Standing there, calling for all the first years to follow him. After a quick hello to him, they all piled into a carriage.


End file.
